


Extraterrestrials Are Real And They're Lesbians

by stellarstella



Series: Bad Decisions, Late At Night [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The X-Files
Genre: ALS, Anderson Cooper is wearing his DLF glasses, F/F, Lesbian Rey, Lesbian Scully, Well - Freeform, happy new years, liesnte theyre all lesbains, that is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarstella/pseuds/stellarstella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey crashlands the Millemiemm Falcon on planet Earth despit= beigb a goo d pilot. aU Queequeg is still alive with Scully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraterrestrials Are Real And They're Lesbians

frst of all: fuck georgetown there they have too many essays

anyway

HELLLO

my name isREY and I am in Star Wars  
even though I dont know what star wars is becasue thats too meta shit idk.

WHERE DOES REY LIVe i need mmaddy shes a starwars geek and she would wAIT

JAKKU

My name is Rey and I live on JAKkU with sand and then one day this moherfucker named BB8 (not pB8 cos hes not EAUTNp peanut butter) BB8 came and was lik “beep boop” and Rey was like hoy fUCK ITS a DroID and did STUF in the vilage shit idk i saw this movie with my girlfriend

ANYWAYf

so Rey is in the Jakku vilage trading shit and OmG Y fuckin gFIINNNNN! FINN! FN2187 came. Jess (y freind not the gay x wing pilot) thinks they are going to have beautiful mised mixed race babies but that is WROng!!!!!! Because fin n and ppoooe poe pPoE are at hign thing and they do stuff idk. rey can not be with Poe FINN rey cannot be with fin n because of reason s that are plot developent.

OK LISTEN

So RE is on JAkku with BB8 and fckign FINN who is kinda gay a littel adn theyre like OH MYG O Therees the millenium falcon? mmillenilal??? djk/.. ITS MiLLenIUM FALCON!!! Adnt ehy take it and fly OUT Of JAKkU and they beat thef uckign EMPire first order motherfuckers!!! FUck the first order!!! teyre like nazi motherfucking they fucknig want tod o bad shit.

WHat weven are tehir goals?? what ar e their choicse? they jsut want to be powerfucl motherfuckers.

So Re and Finnn wer elike EW PEW MOTHERFCUKERS and they gunend down the motherfucking first order like BITCHES!!!!)

 

BT TEH NE

Re lost control of the milleniuim falcon (this is where if goes AU) even though she wwas a good d pilot. It just didnt work out. Tehy werent a good couple.

aND Rey crash landed on to a planet,

what planet was it?  
EARTH!!!  
it was eath earth.

She was neext to a house in a glazy far far away. it was SCULY HOUS !!!!

like scully from tehe x files who is totaly gya.,

 

So Rey was ike “the efucck is this planet” and Scully was like :” the fuck is this spaceship in my yard” and her dog Queequeg was lie “RUFF!!!”

The y went out to investigate.

Finn was somehere he like parachuted off.

So sclly cam eout with her flashlight as was like HELO!Oo??? hwho is out here!” and Rey was like FUCK we’ve been spotted

Rey tried to run

Sculyl was a FBI agent so she was like “fuck that shit “ and tacked Rey on the ground

They were lying like SCully on top of Rey ad Rey was like “ooh fuck i got caught but this bitch is hot” (GILIAN ANDERSon1111 122!!11 LISNTNEN!!11 sheS so hot11!) and tehn Scully was like “aw yes I caught his bitch on m property but DAMn shes really cute oh shit well I guess I juest ilk women in a platonic sens of the wolrd. Im a feminist."

Rey was like “what is this a fellow girl I like her I guess I’m a lesbian”

Scully realised she was a lesbian too. oops. 

They fucked in the front yard ilke that because they were al reayd on tp of each other.

Rey is the bIGGEsT FUCKngn NELSBibAN

LISTEN

REY IS SO GAY

An d scully and rey had a happy new years being gay kissing and doing each other in a lesbian 2016,

2016 is goign to be sucha lesbian yer lets take over the world

I lvoe lesbians.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone have a HAPPY 2016!!!!!11 Ageng Carter cmes back this year i so excited


End file.
